immortal_executionerfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Chen/Relationships
Gao Yue She loves him but because of their master-disciple relation, she tries to hide it. When Shi Shanshan says she will become Yang Chen's duo companion, she felt was confused. She proposes that Gongsun Ling also become his duo companion. Yang Chen finally understand that his feeling for her and decides to face it. He expresses his love for her and his desire to marry her.Chapter 328 Gongsun Ling She was at first astonished with Yang Chens knowledge. She starts to listen to his advice and becomes more and more close to him. She fell in love with him but because she is his senior that was inappropriate for her to tell him her fellings. Thanks to Gao Yue, she becomes Yang Chen's duo companion and when he was missing for 10 years, she waers white clothing, a sign of mourning. She was jealous of Madam Fanghua who wanted to be Yang Chen's servant. Shi Shanshan In the start, she only wanted to use him to get away from her situation. When she says, she will become Yang Chen's widow if he loses his duel, she wasn't expecting him to win. She refuses to take back her words and decide to be his dao companion. When he goes missing for 10 years, she wears white clothing, a sign of mourning. She was the first to do it and sometimes she cried when she thinks of him. Sun Qingxue Yang Chen was her moral support, when she and her family was nearly executed. Since that day, she has great respect, faith, and love for him. When she learns that Shi Shanshan want to be his dao companion, she goes to Yang Chen's sect personally and asks him to make her his dao companion. When he goes missing for 10 years, she wears white clothing, a sign of mourning. Madam Fanghua When they first meet, she tries to use him as her sacrificial lover. In order for her cultivation technique to upgrade she needs to kill her lover. She uses illusions to make her lover feel a great pleasure. Yang Chen gives 3 tries to kill him and if she fails, she needs to subdue to him. Yang Chen make her understand that she doesn't need to kill him to get more power from her cultivation technique. The desire to meet the loved one is more powerful that the necesity to kill him. She becomes a docile wife, she was the only one who can sexually satisfied him. She gives him 30 maidservants who use the same technique as her.Chapter 594 Shi Wushuang She was send by her sect to marry him. In the start, she just obeys the sect and othing more but with the prowess of Yang Chen, she starts to fell in love. When people from her sect attack Pure Yang Palace, she was offer by her sect to Yang Chen as a slave to express their excuse. Thanks to Gao Yue, she becomes a concubine not a slave and she swears to love him and always be faithful to him.Chapter 612 Chapter 621 Tao Junqi She was send by her sect to marry him. In the start, she just obeys the sect and othing more but with the prowess of Yang Chen, she starts to fell in love. When people from her sect attack Pure Yang Palace, she was offer by her sect to Yang Chen as a slave to express their excuse. Thanks to Gao Yue, she becomes a concubine not a slave and she swears to love him and always be faithful to him. Murong Sisters (Han, Nan, Shu, Yan and Bi) She was send by her sect to marry him. In the start, she just obeys the sect and othing more but with the prowess of Yang Chen, she starts to fell in love. When people from her sect attack Pure Yang Palace, she was offer by her sect to Yang Chen as a slave to express their excuse. Thanks to Gao Yue, she becomes a concubine not a slave and she swears to love him and always be faithful to him. 30 Fanghua's disciples Madam Fanghua searched everywhere to found 30 beautiful female with a excellent aptitude. She secretly receive them as her disciple and make them cultivate the same cultivation technique as her. They was offer to Yang Chen to help him and his wives in their daily life. From the start, they was trained to be Yang Chen's servant and they love him and are faithful to him.Chapter 747 Zhou Xianying She was send by Li Cheng to meet Yang Chen and ask if he can help her with her appearance. Yang Chen discovers that her ugly appearance was due to a seal that her father put on her. He did that to protect her because she is so beautiful that he afraids that people will try to harm her. After Yang Chen removes the seal, she tells him that he needs to marry her because Li Cheng asks her to marry Yang Chen if he succeed to help her and he see her naked body when removing the seal. Chapter 869 Category:Relationships Category:Stub